<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of Gay Hedgehogs by Jujus_island</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063656">12 Days of Gay Hedgehogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island'>Jujus_island</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Crushes, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, He's also from the 50s, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Musicals, Mutual Pining, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Sonadow, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shadow has PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the next 12 days leading up to Christmas, I'll upload a sonadow drabble/ficlit. Some will be Christmas/winter themed, others won't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hidden Under the Covers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got as close as they could possibly get, cuddling, holding on for dear life. The blizzard outside was violent and the calm Christmas classics sang of freezing weather, but the hedgehogs remained unaffected as they inched closer to each other. </p><p>Shadow lazily leaned against his lover, burying his head into Sonic’s shoulder. “I can’t thank you enough for all you did for me... for how much better you made me.” </p><p>Both the hedgehogs were inept regarding the concept of open vulnerability. Shadow masked his inner emotions with a façade of cold indifference and Sonic, much to everyone’s disbelief, even Shadow’s, hid a flurry of complex thoughts and anxieties under a mask of unfaltering positivity. Their connection couldn’t help but to run deeper than those of rivals, even friends.</p><p>They may not be the best at being vulnerable but, it was something about being stuck between cozy sheets and a heavy blanket under the veil of sleepiness that made it much easier. </p><p>“Shadow...” Sonic started softy, conveying a tinge of sadness through his voice “you were the same person all along... you were just scared.” </p><p>Shadow nuzzled in closer, soaking up more warmth, fully relaxing himself. </p><p>Sonic continued, keeping his tone consistent. “Just you being here with me is thanks enough.”</p><p>Shadow hated it, but he had a big goofy smile plastered on his face thanks to his fiancé’s words. He’d die before admitting it but he was a textbook hopeless romantic and after the years Sonic knew exactly how to pull at his heartstrings. This wasn’t fiar, Sonic needs to feel mushy too. </p><p>Shadow pulled himself up to Sonic’s ear, he gingerly rubbed behind it, whispering “I will always be here with you, whenever, wherever you need me. I never thought I’d have something like this: someone who makes me so happy, but every day I’m thankful for you. Please don’t ever forget that I love you from the bottom of my heart.”</p><p>Sonic had to take a moment in reprieve. Their love was conveyed through actions rather than words... most of the time. </p><p>If anyone could coax that vulnerability out of the two of them, it was each other in these soft moments of solitude and serenity. </p><p>Sonic whispered tenderly, feeling as more of Shadow’s body weight was resting on his chest “I love you too, I’m so lucky to have you.” He was pleased to see he managed to squeeze out one final little grin out of Shadow before he slipped into a comfortable, deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry needed more fluff in my life, Also I thought i'd be cute if they were engaged.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Completely Innocent Sleigh Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic takes Shadow, who is 100% not scheming, on a sleigh ride.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their unlikely friendship brought them to the top of this hill, or, more specifically, Sonic’s horror at finding out Shadow never went sledding before brought them here. </p><p>Shadow was alien; a fact made apparent to the azure hero every time Shadow unwillingly expressed his ignorance on what was common knowledge on earth. Sonis was horrified to learn of Shadow’s lack of sledding in his life during their phone conversation the previous night. </p><p>“Hey, didja see all the snow coming down!” Sonic quickly spiraled into his usual rambling, Shadow didn’t mind, “I still remember the first time you saw snow. I’ll never forget it! Do you maybe wanna go sledding tomorrow? Fresh snow is the best!” </p><p>“I suppose, I’ve never done it before.” </p><p>All Sonic needed to hear was Shadow’s titular catchphrase: I’ve never done it before, to drag him by the legs out of his apartment and to the top of this hill. The hybrid protested, only to save face really. The “blue hedgehog” grew on him more than he’d care to admit, a lot more.  </p><p>“Ok so now that we’re on it..” Sonic stopped, quizzically looking to his sides. Shadow, who was sitting directly behind him, on the same sled, prayed to chaos above Sonic wouldn’t notice the blush that had suddenly appeared on his muzzle due to their proximity. </p><p>“I guess I don’t really know what to do. Me and Tails usually take turns pushing each other.” </p><p>“How about I push you, and you pull me back on as you start to slide?” Shadow offered as he moved off the sled.</p><p>“You’re a genius Shad!” </p><p>Yes, this was definitely all so they could both glide down the hill and not have to take turns, not that Sonic would have to grab Shadow’s hand. No, not at all. Duh.</p><p>Shadow pushed Sonic’s shoulders and in a split second, he whipped around and grabbed Shadow’s hand and yanked him onto the sled right before it accelerated down the slope. </p><p>Yes. It was all coming to plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ‘Volgmas’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one's got some cursing thrown in there so sit this one out if that makes you uncomfortable. Also, no offense to volgers, Knuckles is just obnoxious in general.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knuckles had picked up probably the most obnoxious hobby one could possibly think of: vlogging. He insisted he runs around, capturing footage of his mundane life on angel island in excruciating detail. </p><p>No one said it, but everyone thought it. Who was sitting around giving him views? Who is this for? Well, whoever it was they were in for a surprise today as Knuckles actually got out today. </p><p>He toted his camera about the party, hoping to capture one of his friends, shitfaced, doing something stupid. He captured many ‘memories’ as he’d put it. Silver making a sloppy attempt at karaoke, Rouge making everybody blush with her outfit only to be exaggerated by her drunken flirting, Amy fussing over Christmas cookies to an absurd degree. </p><p>By far his favorite of these moments was sneaking up on who he considered his ‘best friend’ with his newest ‘best friend’ and rival, who Knuckles was starting to be suspicious of. </p><p>He found them a little too close for comfort on a singular lazy boy, sharing a blanket. The echidna couldn’t help but burst out in a belly laugh at the sight, causing the pair the bristle their quills and their eyes to grow wide.</p><p>“You.. you..” Knuckles managed to choke out between desperate gasps for air. </p><p>“Knux it’s not-” Sonic stuttered in a quick attempt to silence the bellowing laughter. Shadow could only sit frozen like a deer in headlights, cold beads of sweat quickly appearing above his brow. </p><p>“You guys are so fucking tiny! I can’t!” Knuckles cackled, his knees buckling as he whipped tears that had found their way to the corners of his eyes. The concept of both Sonic AND Shadow sitting on the lazy boy as some sort of loveseat was amusing on its own but seeing it with his two eyes was a different story. And now he captured it! </p><p>“Hehe, yeah…” Normally, the mention of his small stature was a quick way to get on his nerves and it was an easy point of contention for Shadow if harped upon. Hedgehogs were a naturally short race, so as time’s arrow marched forward Sonic was easily one of the shortest in the friend group. With the exception of the hybrid currently sat next to him. Being the Ultimate Lifeform came with its disadvantages, namely being permanently stuck physically as a teenager due to the curse known as immortality. </p><p>But for once, he was thankful for his, and his secret boyfriend’s size. First of all, they could comfortably fit on a singular recliner meant for one. Second, it made a fine distraction. Hopefully not too distracting, he can’t forget to forcefully erase that footage from existence later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What a Glorious Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of Shadow's cheesy 50s musicals has him missing his boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his chaotic life, especially this chaotic week, Sonic was beyond grateful to give his legs a break. You can only ‘go fast’ for so long before somethings gotta give. Besides, he wasn’t alone. Knuckles and Tails had to take a breather as well, especially after dealing with the hedgehog’s antics for an extended period of time.</p><p>These moments of reprieve in between their intrepid attempts at completing whatever task Team Sonic had in store were few and far in between, it was even rarer that Sonic managed to slip away to find a moment alone. Knuckles and Tails weren’t surprised at Sonic’s sudden disappearance to god knows where, however, the cat was out of the bag the moment the hero pulled out his phone and smiled, promptly running off. </p><p>Sonic knew he was operating on borrowed time, so he quickly took his seat on an extended yet sturdy tree branch and whipped out his phone, to instantly light up upon seeing who was on the notification screen. Shadow had sent him two texts, the first read “I was watching my ‘old people movies’ as you so lovingly call them, and I couldn’t help but think of you.” </p><p>Sonic couldn't hold back a snort at the ‘old people movies.’ Truly his taste in movies was antiquated and a bit ironic considering his rough exterior and intimidating demeanor, especially considering he seemed to favor the romantic musicals from the bygone era he originated from, but Sonic found it endearing before anything else. He attempted to sit in for ‘An American in Paris’ but he could barely keep his eyes open, that was until he noticed his lover’s eyes transfixed to the ‘television set’ as he put it, like a child. Not only were his eyes bright and soft with nostalgia, his mouth thoughtlessly hung agape and he would slowly move his body to the tune of the songs. </p><p>It made him elated to not only see Shadow finally tearing down the walls he's built around himself but also to see him openly reveling in his own form of happiness. They may reserve more action-packed movies for the two of them to gawk at together but whenever Shadow wanted to wind down to one of his movies, Sonic made plenty of excuses to ‘check-in on him’ just to get a glimpse of his expression and maybe hear him gush about it a little.</p><p>After chuckling at the first text, imagining how red Shadow’s face must have been typing it out, he moved on to the next which read “I may not be the best at expressing myself, but this song does a fine job of portraying how you make me feel. When it came on I could only picture your smile.” Sonic clicked the link sent below. It took him to a song called ‘Singing in the Rain’ from a musical of the same title. </p><p>The song’s melody was a tad melancholy with an optimistic inflection. The lyrics sang of finding happiness, no matter the circumstance, and losing it and finding it once again. The thought that such mushy lyrics made his lover think of him caused him to feel a warm sensation bubble up in his chest and his cheeks to grow deep red in adoration. Sonic never thought someone could possibly sweep him off his feet and make him feel as light as a love-sick puppy: until he met Shadow. </p><p>He quickly thought to call Shadow. Sonic had to shower him in compliments straight from the bottom of his heart because he deserved it damn it! But before he could hit the button, he heard his teammates calling his name and he knew it was time to go. He made a silent promise to no one, in particular, to make it up to the hybrid and scampered off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I just LOVE 50s Shadow stuff and I also love the headcanon that Shadow's a closet hopeless romantic lol. If any of you guys are waiting on groundbreaking revelations sorry it's taking forever! My little weekend excursion made me backed up with school work so it's taking me forever and a day to finish.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rockefeller Center</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Shadow are in Rockefeller center but can't seem to catch a break from the media. Could be read as gijinka.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd was suffocating and overwhelming but he was well equipped, it came being a celebrity for over half of his life at this point. Sonic was the spotlight’s darling.</p><p>He needed to adhere to the press’s spotless reputation as the eternally selfless hero of the world. He owed the people hope, they deserved it, and he was the provider. So he flashed a smile and waved enthusiastically effectively returning faith into the people’s hearts. He dodged the hard-hitting questions with a witty quip causing a roar of laughter to erupt around him.</p><p>There was always an attempt, a question about his childhood, some strange half-baked rumor, obvious bait but he knew how to evade like no other. He came across as seemingly unaffected every time, It eluded him as to why they still even tried.</p><p>“So, where’s Shadow?”</p><p>Ah yes, his other half.</p><p>At this moment Sonic wished for nothing more than to lean into his athletic chest and vent about how exhausted he is. He wanted to criticize the people he disliked, he needed to be hypothetically petty and spiteful and not be looked down on for it. He wanted to let all his worries and insecurities leak out of his eyes and know that he would be comforted in strong arms, only letting go when he was ready to plaster back on his million-dollar grin. He needed to be seen for what he was, not a pristine, untouchable savior but a man like any other, and still loved for it. He needed Shadow’s unconditional love at that moment.</p><p>He needed the only other who knew what it felt to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sonic knew what it felt like to carry a burden, so did Shadow. After they got started dating they promised to carry it together. With someone by his side, his load felt a million types lighter. That’s why they are a ‘power couple’ after all.</p><p>“Oh, he’s ice skating.”</p><p>“So you left your husband all alone?”</p><p>“He doesn't have to be, lets go pay him a visit!”</p><p>And so the crowd shifted with him across the courtyard to where he could oversee the inground skating rink. It wasn’t long before his eye caught striking ebony black against crimson red flying conspicuously fast around and around the ring, only stopping to perform the occasional trick.</p><p>“Hey, Shads!” Sonic called out in a desperate attempt to grab his attention. Thanks to his spouse’s advanced scenes, he garnered his attention as he skated to a stop and peered up to him.</p><p>Sonic offered him a worn smile with an equally exhausted wave. Shadow sent him a small yet warm, toothless smile as to say: <em>say no more.</em></p><p>Shadow blew an overdramatic kiss and proceeded to perform a backflip, much to the awe of the crowd. All eyes were now on him, and away from Sonic, and that was all that mattered. Sonic looked at him fondly as he performed various stunts on the ice only to be assaulted by the media. He was free, even if only for a moment. God, was he thankful to have him.</p><p>It was later when they were cradled in each other’s arms, exchanging body heat, did he catch the headline.</p><p>
  <em>Shadow shows off for his man at Rockefeller center skating rink! </em>
</p><p>“What are you smiling at?” Shadow asked tenderly.</p><p>“Just you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see, I was inspired by my Lil trip. I just love the idea that Sonic loves Shadow so much because he doesn't love him for being a hero but loves him for who he is. God I'm a loser lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. He was part of the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic finally shows his family his boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow wasn’t nervous, what are you talking about? He’s the Ultimate Lifeform, he’s been through hell and back without a twitch of his scowl. So why oh why were his palms sweaty? Why was his body tense? </p><p>“Relax, babe. It’s just my family, I love you, so I’m sure they’ll love you too!” Sonic smiled as he pulled Shadow a little closer, with his arm around his shoulder. </p><p>Shadow felt small, supposedly not due to the humble home, which surprised him as apparently they were royals, they trotted towards, but under the pressure of what was about to unfold. “Most people hate me upon first meeting me, even you.”</p><p>“Shadow I literally never hated you, even when we were at each other’s throats.” </p><p>Shadow grumbled as a response, feeling slightly nauseous as his nerves grew stronger. Even when he did have a family, which was long long ago it was never the nuclear picturesque family you’d picture. It was small and confined, unlike what he believed he was walking into. </p><p>“Come on! It’ll be great! Trust me.” </p><p>Shadow remained highly perturbed, despite himself. But his boyfriend wasn’t swayed in his efforts to calm his anxious lover. </p><p>“I know meeting people is probably your least favorite thing, like ever but, I’ve talked you up a big game! And if they ever say anything sideways we’ll be out.” </p><p>Shadow finally let his shoulders fall with a little sign a breath of slight release at the hero’s words of reassurance. “Okay, I’m ready.”</p><p>Practically bouncing at the door, sonic gave the old oak a swift knock. He was practically bouncing out of his skin in anticipation, a direct contrast of the one standing next to him stiff as a rock. </p><p>“Oh my chaos, I can’t wait! They’ve been DYING to meet you! I can’t wait for you to meet them! They’re kinda loud, like me..” Sonic started in one of his usual tirades. Normally, Shadow took solace in their rambles, offering a willing ear and welcoming the simplicity to drown out his own negative thoughts. But in this instance, he couldn’t help but walk down his own trail of uncertainty.  </p><p>Just before he could enter the realm of self-deprecation, he was interrupted by the door abruptly swinging open to reveal a rather imposing purple hedgehog with a head full of lilac and wine toned quills. She shared Sonic’s wonderful emerald eye color. </p><p>Shadow didn’t get a good look though because before he could think straight Sonic was tackled by a teal hedgehog with blonde bangs. </p><p>“Ah! Sonic! It’s so good to see you again! Did you forget about us?” She enthuses as she practically suffocates him to death. Sonic mumbled Something into the hug but it’s unintelligible. The aforementioned Purple Hedgehog joining in the embrace. </p><p>Shadow felt hesitant and slightly neglected. He was just awkwardly standing off to the side, sticking out like a sore thumb until he was finally addressed. </p><p>“I’m sorry about our inhospitality.” Spoke the hedgehog in a focused, refined voice. “I’m Queen Aleena, Sonic’s mother.” As she extended a free hand for it to be grasped in a firm, careful handshake. Shadow opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted.</p><p>“And I’m Sonic’s mommy! Bernadette, or Breny for short. But you can call me mom if you are who we think you are.” She winked at the ebony hedgehog, only causing him confusion. He pressed on forward despite that, offering a hand to shake. </p><p>“I’m Shadow the-” He started only to be pounced on by Sonic who clung to his side, causing Shadow’s cheeks to flush. </p><p>“My boyfriend!” He sang enthusiastically. </p><p>“Finally!” Commented a masculine voice from the background. “We were starting to think he was imaginary!” </p><p>Shadow was quickly enveloped into different mini conversations consisting of small talk coming at him from each direction. If it weren’t for the one standing beside him, he would be completely overwhelmed, but he managed to keep his composure, trying his best to speak with cadence and respect as to appease them. </p><p>“Such a gentleman you are!“ Spoke Jules, Sonic’s father. </p><p>“Yeah, but wait till Manic and Sonia meet him. They’ll have a field day with this poor soul.” Bernadette commented from the sidelines, quickly draining the blood from Sonic’s face. </p><p>“Did somebody say my name!” Screamed a lime green hedgehog, clambering down the stairs, followed by a fuchsia hedgehog wearing a designer sweater. </p><p>When the lime green hedgehog got to the end of the stairs, he stopped in his tracks and stared.<br/>
“Yo whose mans is that!” He screeched, looking directly at Shadow, who was instantly tense, with a slight flush face.</p><p>“Manic, shut up!” The fuchsia hedgehog commented from behind. “You're going to scare the hot guy away.” </p><p>Sonic audibly groaned, latching his hand with Shadow’s, keeping their forearms attached. “He’s already taken.” </p><p>Shadow was still too stunned to properly react after being catcalled in Sonic’s childhood home. But moments later the entire house of hedgehogs was ushered into the dining room for dinner. They barely managed to fit around the table. </p><p>The family quickly divulged into the friendly kind of conversation only family could have. Shadow had to admit he felt a little left out, maybe even lonely. It was a bit disheartening to talk about topics and people and places that he’s never even heard of and still try to make a good impression.</p><p>He reached for Sonic’s hand in support, and Shadow was promptly given a firm squeeze. Out of the corner of his eye, who Shadow understood to be Uncle Chuck was watching. Said uncle chimed into the conversation. </p><p>“Hey Shadow, did I ever tell you about the time Sonic tried to blend water to make seltzer?” </p><p>By the end of the story, the whole table erupted into laughter, with the exception of Sonic who hung his head in shame, and Shadow who had a soft smile painted on his lips. Suddenly the room felt much warmer, brighter.</p><p>Shadow finally spoke up. “If you think that’s bad let me tell you what he did the other-”</p><p>“Shadow!” Sonic yelled at his lover for his betrayal, only earning an amused grin from the hybrid. Causing the table to irrupt into laughter once more. </p><p>From then on, he was one of them. He was part of the family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I had this idea for a while after I read a fic on ff where Shadow had Christmas w Sonic's family but there weren't dating (ok??? seems gay to me buddy??). Anyways, basically, this idea isn't super original, there's also another fic on here called Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice by Frost_or_Fire on here and it has pretty much the same premise and it's very well written so please check it out! ALso sorry if SHadow is too ooc in this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sugar Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two idiots are tasked with making Christmas cookies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both of them couldn’t cook, or bake for that matter, for shit. But, according to Amy, they should get off their asses and try to do something traditionally Christmas anyway, now that they are all friends. </p><p>She had the ‘genius’, as the boys put it sarcastically, the idea to put them in charge of Christmas cookies for the friend group Christmas party. They’ve debated just running off to the bakery and purchasing professional cookies or at least buying a mix at the store but Amy insisted they made them at home, from scratch. It was something in her stare that made sure they understood that she can tell the difference. </p><p>The ingredients, or what they figured was the ingredients, were sprawled out on the island in Amy’s kitchen. She insisted they used her kitchen thanks to her ‘industrial grade’ supplies as she called it. </p><p>“Heh, We got this Shads.” </p><p>“Hmph, this should be a simple task.” </p><p>Shadow picked up the cookbook, honestly knowing they would need it. “It says sugar, eggs, flour..” Shadow squinted looking closer. “..almond extract?” </p><p>“What? Lemme see that.” Sonic said as he snatches the cookbook from Shadow, despite the other’s glare. Sonic continues, “What the hell is a cream of tartar?” </p><p>Shadow was already rummaging through the cabinets, searching for what he perceives to be the following ingredients from the list. “I found almonds, I guess we’ll have to do without whatever baking soda is.”</p><p>“Wait she’s got some chaos cola, that’ll work right?” </p><p>Shadow simply shrugged his shoulders, continuing to rummage through the cabinets for a bowl and picking up the bag of coffee beans to snack on while working. The two decided on dumping all the ingredients in the bowl, measured by hand, and using crushed almonds, chaos cola, and heavy cream as substitutes for what they lacked. After Shadow aggressively mixed all the ingredients, turning them into a fine paste, Shadow hands the bowl off to Sonic, who takes the wooden spoon and scoops up globs of dough and haphazardly flung the spoon so they would fall onto the pan. </p><p>“How long does it say, Shad?” </p><p>Through a mouth full of coffee beans, Shadow spoke up. “ 8 minutes.” </p><p>Sonic tossed the pan, absent of any form of wax paper, into the oven, setting it for 400° after closing the door. Shadow commented from the sidelines “Did you pre-heat it?” </p><p>“Yeah, just did.” </p><p>Eight minutes later Sonic’s timer rang out, signaling that their cookies were done. Sonic opened the oven door, he reached down and jerked back his gloved hands upon contact with the hot pan with a yelp. </p><p>“Are you ok?” Despite himself, Shadow felt concerned, concern that he’d never admit to feeling, as he ran over to Sonic’s aid. </p><p>Sonic snickered, “Worried ‘bout lil ‘ole me?” </p><p>Shadow could feel his face slightly heat up in embarrassment. He averted his eyes. “You need to use oven mitts moron.” </p><p>The pair tiered over the pan, they had attempted to lift the deformed amalgamation of cookies off of the pan but it seemed to be melded to the sheet. “I suppose we should just get to decorating.” Shadow sighed, looking at the state of their confectionary abomination.</p><p>With the bottles of colored sugar they were provided, they dumped ungodly amounts of the sugar in a vain attempt at covering the carnage. </p><p>“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Amy commented looking at the boy’s shameful excuse for sugar cookies. She managed to break off a piece, the loose sprinkles flying off before she could even move it to her mouth. Once she took a bite, however, her eyes shot open in horror. She immediately spits it out, rushing to the sink to gargle out the remains. It was not long after the pair were sent off to the store, although Amy had no faith that they would come back with much of anything, knowing them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. How did you know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic asks Shadow how he knew he was gay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He just wanted to scream. He wanted to scream ‘I’m trans and there nothing you can do about it’ from the rooftops. But there was something in him that told him not to.</p><p>He wasn’t used to fear, he wasn’t used to hesitation, he was used to just running at situations at full speed and seeing where the wind would carry him. But in some situations in life, such as this one, that didn’t elicit his usual reaction. Never mind the fact that he wasn’t even sure of his orientation yet, he already knew he liked girls and he always felt a little something for guys but never like this, never with such intensity, never with this amount of yearning for more.</p><p>It didn’t help that he was sitting right next to his crush, someone who he admired with extremely high regard. He was just so strong inwardly and outwardly. In the face of opposition, he always persevered no matter how hard. Maybe that’s how he was still able to come out despite being from the 1950s. When it was literally illegal. </p><p>Even though he wanted to scream and shout about his indecision and his gender identity he only managed to choke out “So how did you come out Shads?” </p><p>“What? I just sent out a mass text declaring that I am homosexual and instructing everyone to not address it further.” </p><p>“No like, how did you know you were gay.” </p><p>Shadow shifted. “Well, it’s kind of a long story.”</p><p>“I’ve got time.” </p><p>Shadow started, despite feeling quite apprehensive. “Well, I guess I didn’t really know at first.” He leaned his back against Sonic’s wall from his seat on the bed. “Maria would read these romance stories to me. I always liked the idea of romance but I never really pictured myself with anyone. Something in the stores felt alien to me.” </p><p>Sonic snickered “That’s cuz you are an alien.” </p><p>Shadow rolled his eyes. “Not like that doofus.” He crossed his legs to get more comfortable. “Like it felt sort of distant to me, like I couldn’t picture myself in that situation. I was pretty young at the time though, so it could be that.”</p><p>“Yeah, but how did ya know you were gay?”</p><p>“Let me get there, sheesh.” Shadow rolled his eyes. “When I got older, I started to have some sort of attraction, not unlike the band obsessed preteen girls with some of the men I’d see on the television set or in magazines.” </p><p>“That’s so cute!” Sonic commented, immediately regretting it as Shadow looked slightly uncomfortable with a blush on his face.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t have much free time to dedicate to my fascination. And I never found it odd considering Maria seemed fond of them as well. I always chalked it up too wanting to emulate their ‘bad boy’ personas.” </p><p>Sonic took a mental note, figuring Shadow had a thing for greasers at the time. He may or may not be purchasing a leather jacket later.</p><p>“I still wasn’t really aware of the concept of being gay. Then the incident happened and I found myself on earth.” Shadow sighed finding a more melancholic tone in his voice. Sonic picked up on the slight change of inflection on the other’s voice, inching closer to hopefully show his support. </p><p>Shadow continued, suddenly blushing something awful. “Initially, I was in way too much mental anguish to be bothered with romance, although someone did catch my eye.” </p><p>“Who!” Sonic interrupted, feeling incredibly intrigued but also a tinge of jealousy.</p><p>“That’s classified, besides I doubt they’re interested anyway.” Shadow relaxed further into the bed, frowning at the perceived idea that his crush wouldn’t be interested. “Around that time I met Rouge. Before, during, and after the amnesia she would try to flirt with me, but I was never interested. That all stopped after she found out my mental age, although she still does it as a joke from time to time.” </p><p>Sonic couldn’t help but smile a bit at Shadow’s dismissal of the Bat’s advances, despite knowing full well that their relationship was purely platonic. </p><p>“I think she knew before I did, it was suspicious that I was all too willing to have my nails done and my ears pierced, even if that is just a stereotype. The realization only finally came to me when I started developing noticeably strong romantic feelings for someone.” </p><p>“Is it classified?” Sonic piped up. </p><p>“Yes.” Shadow continued, despite his raging blush. “Rouge confronted me one day after catching me smiling at my text tone. To be completely honest, I was terrified. Being gay now is nothing like being gay in the 50s. I was convinced she’d find me disgusting. After intense persuasion, as she puts it, I finally gave in.” </p><p>Then a small smile found its way on Shadow’s face. “She explained how things are much different now; how she would still love me, as a friend of course, no matter my sexuality. Her acceptance gave me the courage to slowly come to terms with who I am. Eventually, I let everyone know.” </p><p>“Hey, Shads?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Can I tell you something?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Unexpected Excurshion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Shadow's turn to decide what they do for a day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic held onto his boyfriend’s hand, firm. It was the weekend before Christmas and they decided to take a treacherous trip into the mall. It wasn’t Sonic’s idea of fun, surprisingly, it was Shadow’s. How they ended up here was all thanks to a conversation they had had earlier in the day. </p><p>They were relaxing on the couch after Shadow had made Sonic and Tails breakfast. Sonic’s favorite show was on some wacky cartoon about sea creatures that Shadow didn’t understand. He just accepted it, and his boyfriend’s laughter, as background noise. He didn’t mind much, Shadow had a rather long threshold for boredom, growing up in the middle of space. He always cherished the company of the Hero anyway. </p><p>“So what are we doing today Shad?” Sonic asked as he leaned in a bit closer to the ebony hedgehog.</p><p>Shadow shrugged, “Up to you.” </p><p>Then Sonic frowned, pulling away leaving Shadow feeling cold in his absence.  “You always say that.”</p><p>Shadow’s expression remained indiscernible, not inciting any particular tone of voice. “And I always mean it.” </p><p>Sonic groaned in mild frustration. “You just made us the most amazing breakfast, you went to the president’s Christmas party with me yesterday which I know you hated and you don’t want to do anything for you?” Sonic glazed over at the tv. “Do you even like Spongebob?”</p><p>Shadow shrugged once again. “It’s not my first choice but it’s fine I suppose.” </p><p>Sonic leaped up, suddenly right in Shadow’s face, startling the ebon. “Shadow we’re always doing whatever I wanna do. It’s time we do something for you!”</p><p>Shadow moved his eyes around the room, seemingly searching for an answer. Finally deciding on “I don’t have much of a preference on what activity we do. It’s nice enough being with you.”<br/>“That’s very sweet Shad but you’re not getting out of this one.” Sonic smirked.</p><p>Shadow scratched his cheek. “I like the mall.”</p><p>Sonic was slightly regretting this idea, or at least giving Shadow free reign of the plans at this time of year. He couldn’t help but wonder what Shadow liked about the mall. He already had his presents wrapped for everyone so it wasn’t like he needed anything.</p><p>“Hey Shads, what made you want to go to the mall anyways?” </p><p>Shadow shrugged, deciding on how to answer. “It’s just where Rouge always took me.” </p><p>Sonic frowned. Not only because Shadow just dragged him to the mall because Rouge took him here but also because he was an alien to this planet. Sometimes the hero forgets that Shadow is from the stars above, but it finds a way to remind him in the most unexpected ways. Something as simple as truly not having a preference for which activity for the day is one of them, everything was new to Shadow. </p><p>Shadow yanks Sonic out of his thoughts as he’s suddenly tugged towards a store. Shadow meets his confused gaze. “We’re going to my favorite store.” Shadow simply states as he dragged Sonic to the hot topic. Sonic was just happy Shadow at least had a favorite store.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Is it still a love triangle if it's one sided?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy finds out about Sonic and Shadow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So.. you and Shadow are a thing.” Amy mumbled, eyes fixated on her half-eaten tart.  </p><p>Sonic did a spit take at her words, she couldn’t bother to muster a laugh and instead continued to look like a kicked puppy. The hero quickly took notice of her deflated expression, he picked up a cluster of napkins and dried himself with haste, and frantically placed them onto one of the used dishes. He adopted a cautious tone, knowing to walk on eggshells addressing his subject. “H-how did you know?” </p><p>Amy chuckled bitterly. “Call it a girl’s intuition.” </p><p>Sonic scratched the back of his neck, his telltale nervous tic. “Well I was meaning to tell ya… we just wanted to keep it kinda to ourselves.”</p><p>Amy did her best to keep an apathetic front but slowly felt herself crumbling apart. “Who knows?”</p><p>Sonic started messaging the back of his neck, the elevated version of his previous action. “No one really...just Tails, Rouge… Omega.. Knuckles..Silv-” </p><p>“Stop.”<br/>
“Amy…” </p><p>Amy started quietly weeping, holding her head in her palms. Sonic looked on in horror, despite how irritated she could make him, he never wanted to see her in any form of pain, definitely not pain caused by him. </p><p>“Why.. why” She got out between labored breaths “Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>Sonic was a bit taken aback by this question, still feeling nervous he pressed forward. “Well, I didn’t want to break your heart! I guess it's too late for that now though.” </p><p>Amy shook her head as a response. “You didn’t break my heart! Anybody a mile away can see you guys like each other! I came to terms with it months ago! But.. I thought you’d tell me.”</p><p>Sonic looked with sad eyes, he knew he wasn’t the best at emotions so it was very possible her feelings went straight over his head. His ears dropped slightly, evidence of his guilt. “I’m really sorry Amy, I guess I didn't really know how to approach the subject with you, is there any way I can make it up to you?”</p><p>Amy sighed, her resentment finally dissolving after getting to vent her building frustration. “It’s ok.. I guess I owe you an apology now since I kinda blew up at you.” She giggled uncomfortably at her last statement. </p><p>“Hug it out?” Sonic offered and Amy smiled, her silent consent. </p><p>“Now that you’re done being secretive, what is it about Shadow? I don’t really know him all that well.” </p><p>Sonic’s ears sprung up and his acclaimed thousand-watt smile re-introduced itself. “Ok you’re missing out, he’s reserved at first but once you get him out of his shell he’s one of the best people you’ll ever meet! He’s generous, selfless like crazy, kinda shy in the adorable way, observant, like, he actually listens which you know I appreciate because I never shut up, super smart, and he’s so snarky but it honestly makes things more fun, he’s interesting…” </p><p>Amy’s mind wondered as Sonic rambled on about the ebony hedgehog. It still stung being directly reminded of her unrequited crush, but, she knew now she could focus on nursing her friendship with Sonic, maybe even building one with Shadow. </p><p>Besides, there are many fish, or hedgehogs, in the sea. Someone is out there waiting for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heart to Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Explicit mentions of PTSD, also, I do not have PTSD and I do not know anyone personally with PTSD so this is most likely not an accurate representation of the disorder. If anyone with this disorder or who has close personal experience with it sees any discrepancies PLEASE feel free to call it out and I will promptly fix it or delete this story and write a new one in its place, don't bother sparing my feelings, I'd hate to perpetuate harmful stereotypes or misinformation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time to decorate at club Rouge and spared no expense making her club looking as festive as it could possibly be. The hall was adorned in a blanket of soft, ambient lighting due to the overabundance of white Christmas lights. On any surface available there was deep veridian garland with the addition of genuine pine cones and red and gold ornaments. The ceilings had yards of gold strips hanging from one chandelier to the next. The meticulously decorated Christmas tree stood proud at the front of the lobby. The finishing touch to tie the whole atmosphere together was the smell of pine candles wafting through the air. </p><p>The endeavor of making the club the most festive it could possibly be the most festive place open at 2 am on Christmas eve that wasn’t a church was not for the faint of heart, So Rouge recruited two of her favorite hedgehogs. Sonic nudged Shadow’s shoulder to the tune of the song mulling on in the background, White Christmas by Bing Crosby. He’s been sitting off to the sidelines, which wasn’t too unusual for him, but he seemed completely still. When Sonic got a closer look, he noticed Shadow’s distant stare. </p><p>“Shadow… Shadow.” Sonic insisted, lightly pushing his shoulders back and forth in hopes to grab his attention. He may or may not have been using it as an excuse to touch him, seeing as he had started developing romantic feelings towards him, but he was growing concerned as he didn’t feel Shadow tense up as he normally did. </p><p>After a couple of seconds, Shadow started to blink, his eyes slowly refocusing themselves.</p><p>“Shadow?”</p><p>Shadow rubbed his head, he finally addressed Sonic. “What is it?” </p><p>“Oh, you just looked sort of out of it… feelin’ alright?” </p><p>Shadow reached into his quills and pulled out a packet of bubble gum, he propped his head up by the palm. “Worry about yourself, I just zoned off.” This wasn’t the first time Sonic caught him ‘zoning off’ but each time he was left puzzled. </p><p>The hero was conflicted, Shadow’s face seemed heavy since he ‘snapped back’, like something was plaguing his mind. He supposed something always was. He knew Shadow was strong but he couldn’t help but take pity on him. Shadow was the type of guy to sort of suffer in silence. </p><p>All a sudden, he seemed dismissive. This sudden metamorphosis only made it more insufferable due to the fact that it seemed Shadow was enjoying himself earlier. Well, not explicitly enjoying himself but content in a calm, comfortable type of way. Where his presence puts you at ease and his conversations are pleasant and intriguing. When he made silly observations and simple banter. </p><p>It was only 6 months ago that Shadow admitted to seeing a therapist. But he was confused as to why Shadow felt the need to ‘confess’ something so mundane. He himself saw a therapist from time to time, having the weight of the world on your shoulders can be straining on one’s mental well being after all. The hero would never belittle the hybrid for his apprehension to address a topic like that, despite how personal their conversations ended up being over time. He knew he had a troubled past witch lead him to be insecure about seemingly silly convictions. </p><p>But he could feel his shell crack, with every conversation they had under a blanket of stars and every time they gazed at each other during a race. He could see the hybrid improving, even if it was still an oddity to see a toothy grin from him, it wasn’t all too uncommon nowadays to see his lips curved upwards ever so slightly. </p><p>Sonic turned on his heel to leave SHadow to tend to his task himself. His walk around was interrupted by the ever illustrious owner of the club, dawning a skin-tight, forest green dress. </p><p>“What’s eatin’ you, Blue?” Rouge asked hands on her hips, reading his expression up and down. </p><p>Shadow was out of earshot, he seemed busy enough regardless so Sonic pressed forward with his inquiry. “Ok, don’t laugh, I’m kinda worried about Shadow.”</p><p>Sonic saw Rouge’s eye ridge lift, giving him a quizzical expression. </p><p>“I said don’t laugh!” </p><p>“I didn’t.” Rouge insisted. “Why are you worried?”</p><p>Sonic shifted, he couldn’t put a finger on why, but he just had the gut feeling that something was wrong. “Well, I was talking to him and then he randomly sort of zoned off, no matter what I did he just sort of stared off into space. After he seemed sort of down.”</p><p>Rouge hummed. “Thanks for looking out for him sweetheart, he’s probably just going through it. I’ll go help him out.” </p><p>Even when Sonic was stretching his legs for the long run home, he was curious, what does Rouge mean when she means ‘it’. He figured it was just a bird term used to Describe those periods when he just needed to be alone. </p><p>His legs were waiting in anticipation, he was three seconds away from spring into action before he felt a shy tap on the shoulder. He whipped his head around to see who had back to him.</p><p>“Hey.” Shadow simply stated, shifting sort of awkwardly, as if he didn’t know how to press forward.</p><p>“Hey! Got everything wrapped up in there?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Shadow Continued to shift, sending was eating at him, he wanted to speak but he didn’t know-how. “I want to explain something to you.“</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>Shadow turned his head, seemingly finding the stars in the sky fascinating. “I trust you, to a degree. Recently I’ve become aware of something regarding myself.”</p><p>“That’s good! What did you find out?” </p><p>“I’ve recently been diagnosed with PTSD.” </p><p>“Alright. Is that it?” Sonic smiled softly. Suddenly, all the pieces started to fall together. He figured seeing your sister fairly shot wouldn’t leave anyone unscathed, even the Ultimate Lifeform. </p><p>With a moment's hesitation, he responded. “Yes..”</p><p>“Have ya been feelin’ alright?” Sonic cocked his head in concern, noting that Shadow seemed to be awfully tense, even compared to normal. </p><p>“... Just embarrassed. I was created to be perfect, but it’s apparent to me now that I’m not. I’ve been learning to cope, if that’s what you are referring to.”</p><p>“What!” Sonic gasped, it came out a little more dramatic than he’d hoped. “PTSD isn’t anything to be ashamed about! I can’t imagine how hard it is, but it means you're strong if you’re working through it!” In a moment of impulsivity Sonic quickly snatched  Shadow’s hand. Causing a reciprocal blush from both parties. “I know you may not like me much, but I’ll always be there for you if you ever need it! Even if you just want me to sit and be silent or somethin’ I’ll be there ok?” </p><p>Shadow was in awe over his words, still not accustomed to such raw affection despite his growing willingness to be sociable. Then he smiled, a cheeky smile but a smile nonetheless. “Don’t let this get to your head, faker, but I don’t dislike you...” Shadow lost his initial snark as he carried on, trading it for uncharacteristic bashfulness. “I have a great deal of respect for you, as much as I hate to admit it… you're a good man hedgehog.” </p><p>Sonic punched him in the arm to distract from his blushing. “Going sappy on me now?”</p><p>Shadow rolled his eyes, but his lips were curled in a playful smirk. “Look at the pot calling the kettle black, you’ll be in the ground before you see any of that happen.” Shadow turned to Sonic, a mix of a shit-eating grin and a genuine, jovial smile plastered on his lips, displaying his impressive set of pearly whites. “I’d ask to race you home but I wouldn’t want to embarrass you.” </p><p>Sonic smiled back, adopting the seemingly infectious attitude of the hybrid. “Heh, better put your money where your mouth is faker.” That was all it took, all it would ever take to initiate a race.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So basically I hc Shadow having PTSD (we need more neurodiversity!) and seeing as he's from the 50s were mental illness was stigmatized and that he's probably really insecure due to the whole 'ultimate lifeform' standards, I see him an initially being ashamed. Overtime tho, he realizes that it's ok to seek help through his friend's love and support bc I love a happy ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the day, finally, Shadow will take action.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was warm and inviting, how could it not be given the sheer amount of inhabitants it currently barred. Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the overabundance of lights, whatever it was in the air it was infectious. ‘It’ was that sense of nostalgia, the feeling you get in anticipation on the eve of Christmas. </p><p>Even Shadow had to admit, there was something different in the atmosphere. It could’ve been the collective smiles that seem plastered on everyone’s face. It could be the eggnog with a suspiciously high alcohol percentage. But the sweetness entangled in everyone’s voice danced in his ears, something in his chest felt lighter, his shoulders didn’t feel so tense.</p><p>He chalked it up to what he was planning for today. The thing about Christmas is, there’s the classic mistletoe tradition. He and his rival were drawn to each other like opposite poles of a magnet. Even across the room, it was just something about his quality that made it feel like he was the only thing there. The hybrid figured it was the abundance of chaos energy within him, but that wouldn’t explain why he always felt the need to glance over and make sure he was still there, making sure that smile was still ever radiant as it always has been.</p><p>He had a name for this emotion now. Rouge said he was simply in love after explaining the symptoms. There is no other explanation why his heart danced and fluttered in his chest and he felt honored to be graced with something as simple as a wink or a thumbs up, sometimes he passed around profusely. </p><p>The feeling was elusive, it didn’t bother to tell any of its secrets. All it decided was to become impervious in every interaction with him and quickly every time he had a moment to himself. Shadow have thought he was deranged when all his thoughts traced back to the hero, he still considered this to be the case. </p><p>Initially, Shadow just avoided him. He tried to pass the resentment off to the hero for making him feel such strong emotions. But the resentment had found its way back to him, resenting himself for harboring feelings such as these for his rival. It took months for him to come to terms with his newfound emotions. It took him even longer to end his charade of avoidance, as it only caused to hurt both parties dearly. </p><p>It felt impossible that he could be loved back, who could love such a thing as me? Maybe it was the pine in the air or the calamity of the event or even the wistful promises the songs spoke of. Whenever the case, he always found himself sitting patiently at the mistletoe. </p><p>His hopes dwindled after each kiss. Rouge, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Scourge, even Knuckles. But none of it mattered. It wasn’t who he was waiting for. The most he got from that hero was cursory glances, a light conversation before one of them was whisked away again. </p><p>Lucky for Shadow, his hope was reignited when, after almost missing it by a hair, he saw that Sonic had offered him a wink. And that was all it took for him to return the gesture with a dorky smile, that he tried and failed to suppress, of his own. He rode that wave until they were the last two party-goers left. It was Sonic’s house, as he was the host and Shadow had offered a hand in cleaning up the place.</p><p>Sonic, being the ever altruistic hero he was, walked Shadow out as he was departing. He even offered to walk him all the way home! In a matter of milliseconds, the ebon whipped around, grabbed on to Sonic shoulders, and pushed him into a desperate, inexperienced smooch on the lips before dashing off into the night, feeling both excitement and regret like he never felt before. </p><p>His heart hadn’t ceased pounding in his chest all night, even as he screamed into his pillow and beat up the mattress. But in his distressed state, he felt a weight of sorts lifted off his shoulders. </p><p>He could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat when his phone chimed. When he checked the message he could’ve swore he forgot how to breathe. </p><p>“Why’d you run away! I didn’t get a chance to kiss you back :,(“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone for reading! Hope you all enjoyed and Merry Christmas + Happy New Year! Stay safe! (Or happy holidays if you don't celebrate, and if you don't celebrate anything idk celebrate my birthday cuz it's on the 5th)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a lil' Christmas (or any holiday you'd like) gift for y'all and myself too lol, there'll be short but sweet. Hope I can actually do this everyday omg I have no self-control. As always I'm dyslexic please keep that in mind! Hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>